King Praiden
King Praiden is the leader of all Seraphic forces in the land of HellForge. A bit of an enigma, he is never seen outside of the castle. Physical Appearance For three hundred years old, King Praiden is in top physical condition. He has retained his good looks and his muscle tone from his younger years, and his height has not diminished from a solid six-foot-four. His whitish-blonde hair is always neatly cut to end at his neck. Enarmored in a heavy gilded armor, he wears bright blue robes underneath, complete with ornate blue boots. A visible whitish aura surrounds him at all times. Weapons/Abilities King Praiden has immense magical powers brewing within him. Of all the users of Seraphic powers over light and protection, he is most in tune with his magical ability. His magical energy ambiently generates over time, and he exerts minimal physical effort to allow this energy to build. This is why the King has never been seen outside of his castle. Personality Praiden's love for his people is immense, but he has one drive beyond that: eliminating Demons and all that they wrought from the land of HellForge. Years of strategizing in the past has led him to become patient, however, and he is waiting for the proper moment to use his energy. Backstory When Praiden was born, there was no royal family. The times had only the good people of HellForge, protected by the Seraphs, against the Demons and the people who sided with them. In his youth he wandered away from his parents often, trying to watch the battle between them take place before his eyes. Occasionally, he would be able to see the battle off in the distance—but only for a few hours, before his parents would find him again. One day, Praiden approached the battlefield to find a mortally wounded Seraph slowly approaching him. There was no way the creature could live, especially with Praiden's lack of medical experience, but the angel wasn't ready to go yet. After briefly describing the Demonic attack that had slaughtered his squadron and mortally wounded him, he offered Praiden a deal, in which he would give the remainder of his energy to the young man. In exchange, Praiden had to promise that he would wipe Demons from the face of HellForge in vengeance. Praiden accepted and gained angelic strength. In the following years, he found other Seraph-humans in similar situations—none matching him in strength, but all excellent fighters—and together, they drove the Demons back and won solace for HellForge...for a time. At present day the team of Seraph-men are disbanded. Some of them ascended to the plane above and left their descendants to take their positions as the Royal Librarian or just friends of the King. Praiden remained, serving as King to all Seraphic subjects. His mission was not yet completed—Demons still lurked in HellForge, and as long as they lived they would strike again at his Seraphic people. Newer souls worried for the King's safety, as they had not seen him outside the castle, so he forged an "offspring"—Princess Ayla—from the energy he had built up (A fact known to no one but him) and sent her out to the people to reassure them. He could not fight as directly anymore, that would be too risky. So he waits, building his energy and biding his time, waiting for the right time to strike again at Demonkind. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin By the time of King Praiden's conception, HellForge was nearly completed. The Seraphic were still lacking a leader figure, as were the Demonic. With the addition of King Praiden to the roster, this problem was rectified. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Hellforge